1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to image processing, and more particularly, to image processing which improves a quality of an image signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus, such as a television (TV) and a monitor, displays an image with red (R), green (G) and blue (B) colors.
To improve the quality of a displayed image by adjusting a display state of the image, RGB image signals which are supplied to the image processing apparatus are converted into HSV image signals to respectively process hue (H), saturation (S) and value or brightness (V) thereof More specifically, saturation and/or hue components are increased or decreased to adjust the color of an image.
Korean Patent Publications No. 2005-0023652 and No. 2006-0093821 which have been filed by the assignee of the instant application disclose a display apparatus and an apparatus for adjusting color of an input image selectively and a method thereof, which convert a color distributed in a predetermined domain of a color space and adjust the color.
A memory color such as a skin color, sky-blue color and grass-green color is displayed most frequently, and it is most familiar to human eyes.
Since a user is more sensitive to a change in the memory color than other colors, it is necessary to adjust a display state of the memory color more precisely to prevent color distortion, e.g., due to excessive color change and to enhance the viewer's experience.